overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Osk
: "Your Majesty has a way with words. Then, allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Osk, an insignificant merchant." :: - Osk introducing himself to Ainz Ooal Gown. Osk (オスク) is a merchant of the Baharuth Empire and promoter of the Martial Lord of the Grand Arena. Appearance Osk is a stout-bodied figure, with hair cut so short that one could see his scalp. Personality Though Osk likes to battle, he is not proficient at fighting. Since Osk was a child, he has always admired the strong and as a result, likes to collect weapons and armor. He holds an avid interest in collecting dwarven craftsmanship, especially from the famed Stonenel Workshop. He does not appear to possess any prejudices against non-humans, unlike most of his kind. Osk dislikes magic, and he has a bitter memory of magic casters using their magic to easily win against a warrior in battle during one of the Grand Arena's matches. Background Osk dreams of raising the ultimate warrior in order to substitute for his talentless self. However, at that point, he realized that he did not need to limit himself to human beings. For that reason, he was scouting for someone inhuman that might become the ultimate warrior, the tyrant of the arena, the future Martial Lord of his dream. Ten years ago, Osk encountered Go Gin at the Empire's border for the first time and sponsored him to become the Martial Lord and champion of the Imperial Arena. Chronology The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Osk is approached by Ainz Ooal Gown, who wishes to secretly arrange a match against Go Gin, the Martial Lord and current arena champion for promotion in the Imperial Arena. He accepts his challenge and gives Ainz a condition that he will not use magic against the Martial Lord during the match. Before the match, Go Gin thanks Osk, because the former can feel his opponent's strength. Osk tells him not to lose, and Go Gin replies that he won't.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire Abilities and Powers Osk is not a proficient fighter, but he supports and promotes talented warriors in the Grand Arena. He has significant influence over the Imperial Arena, is able to alter the gladiatorial game schedule on a whim. Relationships Go Gin Osk found Go Gin at the Empire's frontier and raised him to be a gladiator in the Imperial Arena. He wanted Go Gin to be the warrior to substitute for his talentless self and Osk took great pride in him. About 20% of his assets were spent to make Go Gin's armor and weapon. Osk also wants to raise Go Gin's child to become the next Martial Lord, whenever Go Gin decides to have one. Ainz Ooal Gown Osk has always admired the strong no matter the species, thus he showed no fear in front of Ainz, who is undead. He is inquisitive of Ainz's abilities, especially in regards to his wealth and the weapons in his possession. He learns that Ainz's strength as a warrior comes not from training but from his species and notes that he possesses intellect and charisma on par with that of Emperor Jircniv. Pluton Ainzach Pluton Ainzach knew Osk during his young adventurer days, providing the merchant with monsters that he captured for the Imperial Arena. Headhunter Rabbit The Headhunter Rabbit is working with Osk under contract. Even with Osk being his superior, he did not respect him as such and spoke to him as an equal. Though he finds his employer's muscle fetish to be a bit perverted. Osk is fascinated by his bodyguard muscular hands but finds him too skinny for his taste. Trivia * Osk is willing to procure any new unique weapon for his collection, even going as far as to pay three times its price. * Osk has a fetish for people with muscles regardless of their gender; his preference is Gagaran, who is a large, muscular woman. Quotes * (To Ainzach): "Indeed I do, Ainzach. I snatch them up whenever they're on auction. Recently, there was a really persistent adventurer trying to outbid me. I ended up paying three times what I had originally planned." * (To Ainz): "How could that be? Your Majesty, do consider my body! I can wield an abacus, but I have never once swung a sword. That is just a hobby of mine. Since I was a child, I have always admired the strong, as well as swords and other weapons." * (To Ainz): "I love the clash of sword against sword and fist against fist. Regretfully, I have no talent for fighting skills, and all my efforts cannot win me victory. That was why I was thinking of making a warrior who could substitute for me, and have him attain victory in my place." * (To Headhunter Rabbit about Ainz): "Did you see his regal bearing? Whether it was in bringing only Ainzach, or agreeing to not use magic in his battle, he radiated the pride of the mighty. In addition, he's a very intelligent man. It feels like he's very used to this sort of negotiations." * (To Go Gin): "That's the spirit! However, do not get cocky. The Sorcerer King is the sort of man who can give away jaw-dropping weapons on a whim. In all likelihood, he possesses magic items of awesome power." References }} Navigation pl:Osk Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Merchants Category:Collectors Category:Baharuth Empire